The Great War
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: Hunters are being that have powers of other races mixed within them. Remnant is a large land mass with everything connected together. If the Grimm are so much of a problem for the kingdoms, why can't Hunters do it on their own without notifying the king? Is there an unknown enemy hiding in the midst of a large problem? Or are they the ones causing the problem within the hierarchy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! How is everyone doing? This may seem strange, but I have thought up a new fan fiction for RWBY! You might be thinking "What about your awesome story 'Crimson Wolf'? Are you going to continue that?" and to answer those questions for those who have read it, I am still trying to think of what the next chapter could be.**

 **The thing is, I might rewrite it.**

 **Right now though, I kind of want an opinion on this story and I want to know if you guys think I should rewrite it. I have already started to technically, but I still have the original! As for this story, if I see that people enjoy this how it is, I'll post what I already have for it when I have it done. However, if you don't like, tell me why and I'll fix it right up! Or you just want me to focus on Crimson Wolf...**

 **Chapter 1**

A long time ago, humans thought they were the only intelligent race on Remnant. One hundred years later, they discovered they weren't the only ones. There were four other races other than them.

The four races were the Dragonborn, anthropomorphic dragons that have learned to speak and built their own civilization. They can either breathe fire or ice. Not much else is known about them. They keep to themselves. They rarely come out of Vacuo unless on a journey to learn about the world when they become teenagers to return as full adults.

The Faunus, humans with animalistic traits such as having the animal's ears or tail, and most of them can see in the dark. Some Faunus are very athletic and agile. Most of them live in Menagerie.

The Mecha, a races created to help humans only for them to gain self-awareness and build their own cities. They collect mechanical parts to build more Mechas. They are highly intelligent. They are usually creating something that would help people out. They mainly live in Atlas.

And finally, the Demons, a race of humans with red skin, horns, pointed tails, fangs, glowing bright red and yellow eyes with a cat-like pupil and mystical powers. They are connected to hell and can even summon demonic creatures to help them fight. They mainly live in Mistral.

When the humans discovered these four species, they weren't sure how to make it at first. They decided to invite them to their land to see what they were like. At first, they all got along very well, until one of the humans thought they didn't deserve the same rights as them in their land. These were selfish thoughts.

This had started a very large scale war. Many of each race had died. They soon learned that there was not only four other intelligent races, but also a new type of animal. These animals were born from darkness. At first, they called the animals the creatures of Grimm. They soon realized that there were multiple types of Grimm within a single species. The five races banded together to fight against the Grimm.

Soon, hunters were created to fight against the Grimm. They had abilities of different races in their blood. This gives them an advantage. It gave them the power to fight. A hunter with a family passes down their abilities. This gives their children their power and adds it to their own. Each power activates differently and is used differently.

One thousand years later since that day, the five races on Remnant have lived together with no further problems. But there were still racial stereotypes linking to each one. Demons were known for tricking people into doing what they want and summoning their pets to hunt down and kill someone. Dragonborns were known for their impolite and threatening behaviour. The Faunus were known as lesser than humans and called thieves. Mechas were known for treating those who had a lesser intelligence then them as idiots. Humans were known for their fear for the other races and for only thinking of themselves and their own race.

A hundred years later, in the mountains of Vale, there was a quiet little town. In the town, it was always winter. The town was called Patch. Patch also had people from every race living there. There was no racism and no prejudice. They all lived together peacefully and without that many problems. The people that lived there were used to the cold weather. It never bothered them no matter what they wore. One day, that all changed.

A girl wearing a bright red cloak was running through the snow. A blonde girl was following her close behind. They were playing tag. The blonde tackled the girl and both of them rolled in the snow laughing.

"I got you!" the blonde said happily. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, black pants, and orange snow boots. Her hair was long and golden. Her eyes were lavender.

"Aw! I thought I was going to make it this time!" the girl with the red cloak said happily. Other than the red cloak, she wore a red t-shirt, black gloves, a black scarf with a red stripe around her neck, black and red snow boots. Her hair was short and black with red tips. Her eyes were a bright shade of silver.

"Close but no dice!" the blonde said triumphantly as she got off the girl with the red cloak. The girl with the red cloak giggled.

"Come on! I'm only 8! Your two years older than me! I will be faster than you!" the girl with the red cloak said proudly. The blonde rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I know. But now what should we do? I think we can both agree that we're tired from all the running!" the blonde said with a grin on her face. The girl thought for a bit.

"I don't know… other than get dad to train us to become hunters… what do you think Yang?" the girl in red asked. The blonde, now known as Yang, thought for a bit.

"Yeah… Let's go ask dad! Let's go Ruby!" Yang said happily. The girl with the red cloak, now known as Ruby, smiled and followed Yang to their house. When they got to the door, they heard arguing.

"Their arguing again…" Yang sighed. Ruby frowned.

"What about this time?" Ruby asked. The two put their eyes to the door and listened to the argument.

"I know that, Summer! I am trying to figure out why they are coming here as well!" the voice was from a man.

"Taiyang… If they come here… what would happen? They might destroy this peaceful town! We need to stop them!" the voice came from a women. It was Summer.

"How?! No one goes against the King's rule! I need time to think about this…"

"Don't walk away from this! We can't let them think of getting rid of this town! If not… I'm taking Ruby and Yang out of Patch! I won't let them get caught up in this!"

"You wouldn't dare! They are my children just as much as yours!"

"Then think of something! I don't want to lose them…" Summer starts crying. Taiyang sighed.

"I know… I feel the same way… but I can't do much… We are hunters… we protect our own… I'll find a way to change the king's mind… I just hope the Grimm don't take advantage of the lack of hunters in Patch…"

"Thank you…"

"For what? All I did was scream and yell at you…"

"I mean thank you for reminding me that I'm a hunter… Every time we argue I forget that… we stick together as a family… and protect each other… we don't argue with each other…"

"Right… now come on… the king will be arriving soon…"

"Right…" Ruby and Yang get away from the door and wait. Taiyang opened the door and saw them. He was wearing black armoured jeans, a white armoured t-shirt, blue wrist guards, and a black eye patch covering his right eye. His hair was short and blonde. His eyes were violet.

"Home already? I thought you two would be out all day…"

"We got tired and wanted to see if you would continue to train us to become hunters like you and mom!" Ruby smiled. Taiyang frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry girls… I can't do that today… I need to get ready for when King Schnee arrives…" Ruby frowned.

"Why is it important?"

"It's important because King Schnee owns this town… and by law, I have to address him whenever he visits… It's to show some respect to him…"

"Oh…" Ruby felt sad. She looked down at her feet and sighed. "Okay…"

"I'll train you two when I get back! Does that sound good?" Ruby looked up and smiled.

"Yeah!" Ruby giggled. Yang smiled as well. Taiyang smiled at them briefly before heading further into town. Summer came out and hugged them. She was wearing a red t-shirt, a white cloak, dark red pants, silver arm guards, and white snow boots. Her hair was long and black with red tips. Her eyes were silver.

"Nice to see you two having fun outside! But why are you just wearing t-shirts and shorts? Its cold out!" she joked. They giggled.

"Come on, Summer! You know we're used to the cold by now! We lived here all our lives so far!" Yang stated. Summer giggled at that.

"That's true!" they heard trumpets play a royal like tune.

"What was that?" Ruby asked. Summer sighed and let them go from the hug.

"Those are the trumpets that play whenever the king is here…"

"Really? Can we go see the king?" Yang asked excitedly. This, in turn, got Ruby excited to. Summer smiled softly.

"Okay… but you can't leave my side… no matter what okay? You also shouldn't never speak out against the king… Understand?" both of them nodded. They both held Summer's hand, Ruby on her right and Yang on her left, and walked towards the centre of town. When they got there, Taiyang was talking to someone on a large Wolf. The girls didn't know what kind of animal it was other than that. The person on large wolf was wearing white gloves, white pants, a long sleeved white shirt, a long white cape, and a pure white crown.

"Your Majesty, I assure you that everyone here has been following the law…"

"I see… and have you been hunting down the demonic Grimm?"

"Yes… whenever I get the chance to…" the person, now known as the king, smiled.

"Excellent! I'm glad you have been serving the kingdom! I'll let this town live another month! I'll take my leave…" the king road the large wolf out of Patch. Taiyang took a deep breath and sighed.

"That was hard…" Summer let go of Ruby and Yang's hand and walked over to Taiyang.

"Seems like something happened…" Summer asked.

"Well… instead of a year… he visits once a month… Not only that… General Locust noticed that the Grimm have become quiet around here recently… we have to stay on our guard…" Summer frowned.

"You think the Grimm will attack soon?" Taiyang nodded. "Then we should prepare for it… we can't let a single one get close to town…" Summer turned and walked back to their house. Ruby and Yang looked at each other with worry. This was going to a long day.

"Are you two ready for training?" Taiyang asked them. The girls looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah!" the two cheered happily. Taiyang smiled. They went back to their house and started training.

Soon, night fell over Patch. And that's when the Grimm within the forest around Patch began to roar out. Summer and Taiyang left Ruby and Yang alone in their rooms. At first, they were sound asleep wearing their pajamas. Then, a gunshot rang out outside the house. Ruby and Yang woke up in fear. The gunshot started to become more frequent and sounded like it was getting closer.

"Yang… what are we going to do? Mom and Dad aren't here!" Ruby whispered worriedly. Both of them left their room and walked quietly into the living room, near the front door.

"I don't know Ruby… I think we should stay in the house… We can't fight those things… not like mom and dad… we can't use our abilities yet… dad hasn't taught us how…" Yang whispered with a sad tone. She wanted to something just as much as Ruby. But they both knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything. The next gunshot they heard was right outside the front door. They stayed quiet and hid under the couch in the living room.

It was quiet, a little too quiet. Then, Taiyang was thrown through the door of their house, breaking the door. He staggered to get up. A low growl came from outside. A large black wolf with spikes, a white mask on its face, and standing on two legs took a step inside. It roared at Taiyang. It slashed open Taiyang's chest, blood poured out onto the ground. The girls were sick at the sight.

Taiyang managed to cut one of its arms off before collapsing to the ground. The Grimm bit down on his head and ripped it off his body. It began to devour his body. Another shot was fired. The Grimm collapsed on Taiyang's now half eaten corpse. Summer walked in and shot the Grimm a few more times. She was panting.

"Ruby? Yang? Are you in here?" Ruby and Yang came out of their hiding spot and were on the verge of crying. Summer hugged them.

"Girls… I want you to know that I love you with all my heart… and so did your father… Promise me that you'll become great hunters… and train with all your might…"

"W-Why are you saying it as if w-we won't see you again?" Ruby was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry…" Summer let them go and walked out door. Ruby and Yang watched from inside the house.

Summer stood out there holding twin serrated swords. Grimm after Grimm charged at her. She killed most of the Grimm within a few strikes. There were too many, the Grimm had surrounded her. Summer soon disappeared. Ruby and Yang watched carefully. White rose petals started to float around the Grimm. Summer appeared behind the Grimm. The wolves fell into pieces and turned into white rose petals as the body parts hit the ground.

"Whoa… The Dancing Rose…" Ruby said with amazement. Yang nodded in agreement. The attack had drained most of Summer's energy. She thought she had dealt with all of them. She was wrong. More soon came and surround Summer once again. Summer was soon overwhelmed and had her back, arms, legs, and chest slashed up and bleeding. Ruby ran out of the house towards Summer.

"Mom! No!" Ruby yelled. She was crying. Summer fell to the ground. She was barely breathing. One of the attacks had ripped out two if her ribs and cut her right lung.

"Ru… by…" Summer said weakly. Yang ran after Ruby. Ruby fell to her hands and knees, crawling to Summer's side. Yang knelt beside Ruby, she was crying as well. Summer coughed and rolled over so she was lying on her back. Blood started to stain her pure white cloak.

"P-Please don't d-die… please…" Ruby cried.

"I'm… sorry… please… make me… that… promise… Follow… your dream…" Summer coughed up blood and she started to fade in and out.

"W-we promise!" Yang cried. Summer smiled weakly.

"Make… us… proud… I know… you two… will… make… great… hunters… Locust… find… him… I… love… you… two…" She drew her last breath and died from her injuries. The Grimm roared at them. Ruby and Yang stood up in fear, crying from the loss of their mother. One Grimm slashed Ruby from the right side of her neck, straight down to her waist. Ruby screamed in pain.

Yang charged at the Grimm, fire blazing from her fists and hair. She was about to punch the Grimm that attacked Ruby when another Grimm swatted her away. Her abdomen and right forearm were cut deeply, this left three deep parallel wounds. She rolled on the snow a few feet.

The Grimm attacked Ruby again. It bit the calf and the front of her leg, lifted her up, and threw her away from Summer. She landed a foot away from Yang. Ruby tried to get up and stop them. One of the Grimm stopped and turned to look at Ruby. She staggered to stay on her feet.

"Ruby… don't…" Yang got to her feet slowly. The Grimm charged at them. It swung its claw at Ruby. It slashed her right eye and cut her lip. She grabbed the Grimm's arm on reflex. Blood red rose petals surrounded the Grimm and started to tear it apart. When the rose petals disappeared, there was nothing left of the Grimm.

"You… used… The Dancing Rose…" Yang was amazed. Ruby panted and feel to her hands and knees. Red rose petals were lying on the ground surrounding her. Another Grimm started charged at Yang. Ruby couldn't get up to help her. The Grimm slashed Yang across her chest and then slashed her left leg, leaving a large scar. Flames erupted from Yang's body and engulfed the Grimm, it was incinerated. When the flames died down, there was nothing left.

"What…? What was that?" Yang looked at her hands in confusion.

"I… think dad called it… Volcanic Shield… it was to get rid of a Grimm that came to close…" Ruby managed to say. Yang fell to the ground drained of energy. Both of them laid there, drained of energy. They watched as the Grimm devoured Summer's corpse viciously. They were now helpless.

As the Grimm were devouring the corpse, gunshots were heard from a distance. The Grimm fell one by one. Dead on the ground. Ruby slowly crawled to Summer's half devoured body. The bright white cloak that she always wore was now dyed a crimson red. Yang slowly stood up and limped to Ruby. Both had finally stopped crying. They lost both their parents in the attack and most likely, the rest of the people that lived in Patch.

They had lost everything. They saw their entire world crashing down the instant the Grimm had attacked. They didn't know what to feel.

A large man wearing a steal helmet with small slits for his eyes, and spikes pointed back from the sides, and wore a bandolier over his bare chest along with black armoured pants and black combat boots walked towards them. He stood over them and looked at Summer's body.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" the man said. He was sincere. Yang looked up at him. Ruby passed out from her injuries, holding Summer's cloak tightly.

"Where will we go now? We lost our home… our family… and our friends… everything…" Yang asked, her eyes looked empty. The man picked Ruby up and took Yang's hand.

"You will live with me… I'm going to help you fulfil your mother's dying wish… I am General Rick Locust…" Yang just followed him. They were brought to a hospital within an hour. Yang and Ruby were there for two months.

During this time, Ruby had her right eye and mouth bandaged, and was bandaged from her neck to her waist. Her right leg was also bandaged from her knee to her ankle. Yang was bandaged from her chest to her waist and her right forearm was bandaged from her elbow to her wrist.

They had vowed to become the greatest hunters ever. They didn't want the same thing happening to someone else like what happened to them. They felt the pain of it, no one should ever feel that kind of pain.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry I didn't talk to much about it with the first note. I'm not that sure if I should continue this story while I try to come up with ideas for Crimson Wolf...**

 **Sorry I haven't been as... on point of when I first started writing it, and my plan for when I post up a new chapter. I need your opinions on this! If I should set up a poll for this I will!**

 **Have a nice day everyone!**

 **Happy Canada day!**

 **I would have posted half of this chapter yesterday but it was Canada day... So this is the full chapter of what I have so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One year later, Ruby and Yang were standing side-by-side at attention. General Locust stood in front of them. They were finally going to start their training to get accepted into the Delta training core. This was to become privates and start the real training process.

Ruby wore a black t-shirt with a red rose on the back. She had black jeans with red rose petals at the bottom of the right pant leg. She also had red and black combat boots. She wore a red cloak attached to her t-shirt near her shoulders on her chest. Black fingerless gloves with a red skull on the back of both gloves on her hands. A black bandana with a red rose and skulls tied behind her neck, resting there. She also had a black belt with a silver rose belt buckle and a black pistol holster attached to it.

Yang wore a yellow t-shirt with a gold and orange burning heart. She had an orange scarf around her neck. She wore black gloves with yellow and red fireballs on the back of gloves. She wore light brown and orange combat boots. Black shorts with an orange burning heart on the right side. She also had a gray bandana tied around her right bicep.

"Alright! The order goes as follows as you move up in the ranks! Delta is for Privates to Corporals! Charlie is for Sergeants to Sergeant Majors! Bravo is for Warrant Officers to First Lieutenants! And Alpha is for Captains to Colonels! Once you reach the rank of Colonel, you are then placed under a General and earn the rest of the ranks from there! But before you are placed in the Delta Training Core, you must train to be able to handle yourself against a creature of Grimm!" Locust watched them carefully. They stayed quiet and kept their composure.

"Good to see you two aren't afraid! Now, the first lesson for is… learning how to unlock your powers and control them! As you know, both of you have inherited your parents' powers and abilities! Ruby, you used Dancing Rose while Yang used Volcanic Shield! As time goes by, you will be able to use those abilities to their full extent! Eventually, you will be able to unlock your true powers! Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" they both replied. He smiled.

"Good! Now… you both need to practice your parents' powers… after practicing it for a certain amount of time, you will be able to use them on reflex… your own powers will awaken during this process… I have some dummies set up for you to practice on… you practice until I say you can stop… understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the two replied. They walked up to a dummy and started practicing.

Locust watched them as they practiced. Ruby would stay where she is and remained visible when the rose petals appeared. They flurried around and cut up the dummy. _She needs to learn how to activate her speed to get further in that… he thought watching Ruby._

He turned his attention to Yang. Yang erupted into fire and burned the dummy. _She is closer to getting Volcanic Shield perfected than Ruby is with perfecting Dancing Rose… the intensity is barely enough to kill an Ursa Major… she also needs to have it appear in different locations to use it more effectively… he thought watching Yang._

 _This might take a long time before they get the hang of it…_ he thought. He soon started to correct them on any mistakes and explained how Ruby could use her speed and how Yang could use the ability on different places away from her.

After six months had passed, Ruby and Yang had perfect the abilities of their parents. They stood at attention once again for the real training.

"Okay! Now, the real training for your powers can begin! This one requires something different then forcing it happen on command! For this, you will be meditating!" the two looked at each other with a confused expression. Yang looked at Locust.

"Why do we need to meditate?" she asked. Locust smiled.

"I'm glad you asked! The point of meditation in this training is to look with in yourself. To see the kind of ability or power is truly yours! I'm sure you noticed during your practice sessions. The feeling of something different trying to show itself, yet never did. That is what you are looking for. Finding it will involve looking into your very soul. You will have to conquer your true fear in order to find out what it is!" the two nodded.

"I think we understand…" Yang stated. She didn't sound too sure of herself.

"Then show you understand! Get into a meditative state and relax! Enter yourself through your mind and find what power and abilities lie inside your soul!" Ruby sat down with her legs crossed and closed her eyes. She started taking deep breaths.

"Ruby?"

She didn't respond.

"That's what I mean! She can't hear you until she wants to return to the real world! Now you try!" Locust smiled. Yang sat down next to Ruby and crossed her legs. She took deep breaths to relax herself. Soon, Yang was in her own world.

 **A/N: I'm not going to say much for this. Review and all that stuff**

 **Have an Awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! The third chapter! I am getting a lot out there!**

 **You guys know the drill for this though! Review and all that stuff!**

 **This story is still going, eventually, I might need help with it, but I think I got it on lock at the moment!**

 **Chapter 3**

Within Ruby's world, she was walking around in a snowy forest. She looked around and couldn't see anything farther than 2 meters in front of her from the heavy snow fall. She saw red on the snow. She knelt down and looked at it closely. It was blood. Ruby looked up and saw that it was making a trail. She got up and followed the trail.

As she followed the trail, she heard growls from around her. She felt her body shake. It was the same growl from when she saw her parents killed.

"Come on… I need to relax… I have to face my fears…" Ruby stopped her body from shaking and kept walking forwards. The spots of blood started getting larger. The trail ended at a large blood pool on the snow with a sword that resembled her mother's was plunged into the centre. She felt like something was behind her.

The Grimm that attacked her was standing right behind her. She felt her fear coming back. But then, as the Grimm was about to attack, Ruby disappeared. Blood red rose petals where floating around the Grimm. The sword was gone. Ruby appeared behind the Grimm holding the sword. The Grimm collapsed into pieces and turned into red rose petals that flew away in the wind.

"I'm not afraid of you… not anymore… I will fight without fear…" Ruby said aloud. Her words didn't waver. The sword began to glow and turn into a ball of light with red and black colours flowing around it. This was her soul. It flew to the pool of blood and hovered over it. Ruby walked towards it and reached out to it.

As she touched her soul, she felt like her body started to change. The white of her eyes turned a blood red and her pupil's became thin like a cat's pupil. Her nails turned black and turned into claws. She grew wings of a dragon on her back as red as blood. Her canines grew sharp as a wolves. Red horns that curved up, down, then up again appeared on the side of her head. And a tail as red as blood with scales outlined in black and a pointed ended.

Red rose petals appeared and spun around in the air in front of her forming a small tornado. When the rose petals separated, a blade with serrated edges and as red as blood appeared. The guard had scales and bones keeping the blade steady. The sword's hilt had a black and red striped pattern mimicking blood splatter.

Ruby grabbed the sword by its hilt and swung it towards the trees. Thousands of rose petals were thrown from the sword and into the trees. The trees fell to the ground and burnt to a crisp. Ruby smiled. She looked at her reflection in the blade of the sword.

"The name… Hmm… I'll call it… Tempest Rose! That's going to be my powers now! I also can transform into a partial dragon… with the eyes of demon…" she sliced a tree in half and it was cut into pieces from red rose petals flying out of it. Ruby was ready to leave and return to reality.

Within Yang's world, Yang was walking through Patch. She could feel something following her and she could hear the growling coming from behind the buildings. She kept walking and paid it no mind. She then saw the house she and Ruby used to live in. Her body shook a bit.

"It's in there… but… no… I have to face this thing head on… fear will just hold me back…" Yang walked up to the door of the house and opened the door. She saw a body on the ground and a Grimm devouring the corpse. Yang almost took a step back, but she stayed her ground. She used Volcanic Shield to incinerate the Grimm and stop it from eating the corpse even more.

"I won't be afraid of your kind… I will protect those I care about…even if I have to throw away my life… I will protect them…" Yang walked into the living room. She felt something coming from under the couch. She lifted it up and found a ball of light with a colour of gold and orange flowing around it. She moved the couch out of the way. She reached for her soul.

"I found you… my soul…" she said aloud.

As she touched her soul, she felt herself changing. Her hair started to glow brightly and flames were coming off of it. Her eyes turned from lilac to red and her pupils thinned like a cat's pupil. Her canines grew long and sharp like a lion's canines. Orange horns curving up appeared on her head. Her nails turned black and grew into claws. She grew a gold tail with an arrow at the end of the tail. Wings of a dragon appeared on her back, they were gold.

Flames ignited in front of her. When the flames died down, twin serrated swords appeared. The guards of the swords were spiked up along the blade. The hilt of the swords were gold and orange in a flaming pattern. Yang grabbed the hilt of both swords. She swung one of the swords, a blast of fire and dark energy sliced the house in half. The house had turned into ashes.

"Dark energy and fire? Hmm… how about… Dark Flame!" Yang smiled and swung her swords around wildly. Almost like she was an animal swinging their claws at their prey. She was ready to return to reality.

 ** _In reality_**

Locust sat in front of the two and waited. They had been in their own world for three days. If they don't wake up soon, he would be forced to bring them back into reality before they would become trapped in their own world.

"I hope you two are ready… Ruby… Yang…" Ruby and Yang started to open their eyes. When they looked at Locust, he smiled. "I'm guessing you were able to get past your fear and discover your power and ability?"

"Yeah… I did…" Ruby stretched. She sounded like she was either getting her childish personality back or she had finally laid her past behind her.

"Same here…" Yang laid back onto the ground.

"I'm guessing you two are tired?" both of them nodded. "Very well! I'll let you two get some sleep, but tomorrow we're training all day! You two were out for three days! You'll need to regain your energy before you two can learn how to fight properly!" both of them got up and high fived each other.

"We're finally going to learn how to fight!" they ran into the house they were staying at with Locust and started to get the rest they very well need if they are going to learn how to fight.


End file.
